Back To the Past
by AnimeRules4
Summary: In the year 2016 a virus spread attacking the humans. Scientists both human and mutant were stumped on a cure, Soon the virus started attacking more human like mutants. In an act of desperation the X-men send their children, newer mutants and some humans to the past in an effort to stop the virus from being created. T for Cursing
1. Prologue

**Erin: I would like to thank those who have sent in OCs so far, OCs are still welcome. So if you want to enter an OC please fill out the form in **_**Back to the Past: Looking for OCs **_

**Rebecca: We decided to start the story but this is only the prologue.**

**Erin: Sadly I will not make this a cross over like most of my stories *****sigh***

**Cast: YES!**

**Erin: *glares* shut it **

**Rebecca: Anyway please Read and Review, It will be greatly appreciated and Flames are welcome.**

**Erin: *Looks up panicked* WHAT!? We didn't agree on THAT!**

**Rebecca: We did just now. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Erin: WAIT WH– **

_**Prologue:**_

Sunlight danced off the Xavier Mansion. The estate had changed much in the last several years. There were now several small houses/apartments on the property. But the best way to tell time had past was the families and new students who now called this place home.

All around the Institute children ran. Most were eleven, but some were older and/or younger. The kids were all mutants except one. They were the following: Kylee, Kaylee and Kyle Grace, Cameron and Jeremy Cane, Ryan Lakeland, Rose Lundell, Violet Parker, Ashley Crisp, Lucas and Ariana Howlett. They were also known as: Bolt, Speedy, Bullet, Mystery, Energize, Mirage, Thorn, Artemis, Fang and Tempest.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Guns started firing and grenades were tossed. The security system was going nuts. The adults were trying to protect the kids.

Suddenly out of the smoke rose an army of humans. They now knew whom they were dealing with.

"Shit! Get the kids out of here!" Flame yelled.

Chaos began when the mothers, aunts or guardians (Whoever wasn't fighting was getting the kids out of there)

_**Spyke and Ghost:**_

"Evan!" Ghost yelled. Spyke turned around quickly and faced his hysterical wife. "I can't find Felix or Lily!"

Spyke found he couldn't breath. His head snapped to the institute, eyes wide and fists clenched. Just as he was about to run to the building….it exploded….

"no" Ghost whispered as she sank to her knees.

Spyke turned around eyes basically on fire, he started fighting with unimaginable furry,

_**Felix (Shade) and Lily (Spark):**_

The hallway was dark and a nine year old Felix and five year old Lillian Daniels were trapped in the second floor hallway of the mansion.

"Felix, I'm scared" Lillian whimpered. "I want mommy and daddy"

"Don't worry Lily, I'll get us out of here" Felix whispered reassuringly.

Felix focused on the shadows surrounding him. His body became cased in a dark aura, while a picture appeared in his mind. A picture of the hallway they were in. He saw a bunch of debris was surrounding them.

'dang it! were really trapped' Felix thought. 'well, looks like i have no choice'

"Lily, cover your ears and close your eyes" Felix said. His younger sister did just that.

Felix brought up his hand in front of a wall his hand was soon covered in shadows. He shot the shadows at the wall, which now had a giant hole in it.

**Erin: And that's a wrap!**

**Rebecca: This isn't a TV show **

**Erin: *****Shrugs*******


	2. Chapter 1

**Erin: Welcome one, welcome all to the primer of "Back to the Past" Featuring... **

**Rebecca: THE AVENGERS! *****Avengers walk out*******

***Crowd cheers***

**Erin: THE NEXT AVENGERS! *Next Avengers walk out***

***Crowd cheers*******

**Rebecca: THE BROTHERHOOD! *Mystic and the ****Brotherhood comes on stage*******

***Crowd cheers***

**Erin: THE ACOLYTES! *Magneto and the Acolytes come on stage***

***Crowd cheers*******

**Rebecca: THE NEW MUTANTS *The new mutants come on stage***

***Crowd cheers*******

**Erin: And…**

**Erin and Rebecca: THE X-MEN! *The X-men come on stage***

***Crowd goes CRAZY!***

**Rebecca: We would also like to introduce for the first – *cut of by Erin***

**Erin: Technically the second.**

**Rebecca: But you never posted their story.**

**Erin: YET! I have writers block….**

**Rebecca: whatever. We would also like to introduce for the first-*glare from Erin*-Second time on Screen…**

**Erin: THE X-5!**

***confusion from crowd***

**Rebecca: X-5?**

**Erin: yea…..i got to think of a better name…...**

**Rebecca: you think?**

**Erin *Rolls eyes* Landon! Lana! Alice Deniel! CJ Parker! Nick Adams! Harper Benjamin! Kaylee Rivera! Adrianna Ramirez! Marko Blake! Carly Blue! Amberlee Jones! Belinda Derrick! Abigail Reed! And Alexandra Coleman! *each walk out as there name is called***

**Rebecca: So…..you didn't tell me what the pairs were….**

**Erin: Oh! That's right! **

**Cyclops: are you **_**that**_** forgetful?**

**Erin:*glares* watch it Cyclops or you and phoenix over there will get a divorce in the future.**

***Crowd 'boo's***** **

**Erin: hey, gotta keep 'im in line don't i?**

**Rebecca: …true…**

**Erin: Anyway…..pairs are Wolverine and Lana *both look at each other pale.***

***Cast snickers***

**Erin: Landon and Storm, and Black Panther and Storm!**

***Landon and black panther glare at each other, Cast is pale***

**Erin: Scott and Jean**

***Crowd goes crazy! While couple blushes***

**Erin: Kurt and Amanda!**

***Crowd cheers***

**Erin: Remy and Alice!**

***both glare at each other***

**Erin: CJ and Rouge!**

***both blush***

**Erin: Nick and Kitty**

***both are tomato red*******

**Erin: Bobby and Jubilee, Sam and Amara, Ray and Harper, Jamie and Rahne, Evan and Kaylee, Roberto and Adrianna, Alex and Laura aka X-23, Marko and Wanda, Pietro and Tabitha, Blob and Carly, Todd and Amberlee, Belinda and Lance, Pyro and Abigail, and Finally Piotr and Alexandra!**

**Rebecca: ok, now time to introduce for the first time on screen…**

**Erin: Justin Aiden Brooks! *****A blonde haired boy with blue eyes walks out from back stage***

**Rebecca: we would like to thank the viewer who sent us his profile.**

**Erin: Thank you Angel!**

**Rebecca: Angel sent this OC?**

**Erin: Yea, and another I believe…..**

**Rebecca: ok next one…**

**Erin: please welcome….Alicia Leah Hayes. *A girl with auburn hair, Hazel eyes and auburn colored bunny ears walks on stage***

**Rebecca: wow, same last name as….**

**Erin: yea I know.**

**Rebecca: we would like to thank the viewer who sent us her profile.**

**Erin: Thank you!**

**Rebecca: Next!**

**Erin: Angel Blessing! *****a timid girl with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes walks on stage*******

**Rebecca: thank you to who ever sent her profile.**

**Erin: Austin Alexander come on out! *****boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes walks out*******

**Rebecca: thank you to who ever sent his profile.**

**Erin: again thank you Angel!**

**Rebecca: yes thank you**

**Erin: Lily Yumi! Your up! *Girl with white/blonde wavy hair and bluish-grey eyes comes out***

**Rebecca: we would like to thank the viewer who sent us her profile.**

**Erin: Thanks!**

**Rebecca: next!**

**Erin: Kylee, Kaylee and Kyle Grace please come out! *****two twin girls and a ten year old boy walk out*******

**Rebecca: we would like to thank the viewer who sent us their profiles. *****Erin nodded*******

**Erin: Cameron and Jeremy Cane you're up! *****A fifteen year old girl and seven year old boy walk out*******

**Rebecca: thank you to the viewer who sent us their profiles. *****Erin nodded*******

**Erin: Ryan! *****a boy with wavy dark brown hair walks out*******

**Rebecca: thank you to the viewer who sent us his profiles. *****Erin nods with a grin*******

**Erin: Rose Lundell! *****a fifteen year old girl walks on stage*******

**Rebecca: Thanks to the viewer who sent her profile!**

**Erin: Mundy "Ethan" Rodgers! *****A fifteen year old with one sky blue eye and one indigo eye and blueberry purple hair walks on stage***

**Rebecca: Thanks to the viewer who sent his profile!**

**Erin: *Grins at Rouge and CJ who look confused* Violet Marie! *****A girl who looks like a mix between Rouge and CJ walks out***** **

**Rebecca: Thanks to the viewer who sent her profile!**

**Erin: ****Ashley Crisp! *****a platinum blonde haired girl walks on stage*******

**Rebecca: Thanks to the viewer who sent her profile!**

**Erin:** **Winona Maximoff** ***A girl with black hair and white eyes walks out* **

**Rebecca: Thanks to the viewer who sent her profile!**

**Erin: ****Kevin and Alicia Madrox! *****A twelve year old girl and fourteen year old boy walk on stage***

**Rebecca: thank you to the viewer who sent us their profiles. *****Erin nodded*******

**Erin: And Last but certainly not least Lucas and Ariana Howlett!**

**Rebecca: thank you to the viewer who sent us their profiles. **

**Erin: Thank you!**

**Rebecca: oh and one more thing**

**Erin: WE ARE STILL EXEPTING OC'S!**

_**Chapter 1 – the future:**_

"Cam! Hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying Vi! I'm Hurrying!"

An explosion

"Gah!"

"Cam!"

"Shit! She really knows how to get hurt"

"Shut up!"

"Luke is she ok?"

"She's breathing but we have to hurry! They're catching up!"

Running Feet.

"We're close!"

"We can't let them know where we live!"

"Forget that! We can't lead them to everyone else"

"Will you two shut up! Cam's life is more important!"

"Well hurry up! They're gaining on us!"

"let them come! We can take them!"

"No we can't! not with Cam being in the state she's in!"

"She's gonna die anyway!"

Feet stopping

"It's true! If she keeps getting hurt, she's gonna go and get herself killed!"

_SLAP!_

"Wha-"

"Shut your mouth! Cam's not gonna die! Not if I can help it!"

"We're still fifteen minutes away! You can't help her in time Kai!"

"Watch me!"

Angry shouts

"Hurry!"

Running feet.

"They're gonna kill us!"

"No they wont! We have too much to live for!"

"She's right! We have too much to protect!"

"We have too much to fight for!"

"We have the hope of those we care for!"

"We have the hope of those we lost!"

"we have the hope of those looking for a better future!"

"And we have hope in our hearts!"

"Can you stop it with the shitty pep talk? It's really annoying!"

"Will you shut up? All of your negative thinking is annoying!"

"That's it! Give me Cam, you guys hold them off!"

"Here you go, She's getting kinda heavy"

"If she heard you….."

"I know"

"Uh!"

"Told ya, she's kinda heavy"

"Kinda?"

"Just go!"

Very fast running feet

"Alright! Now we fight!"

"No! Now we hide!"

"Wimps"

Face palm.

**Me: Done!**

**Rebecca: Chapter one is up!**

**Erin and Rebecca: Hope you liked it.**

**Rebecca: Even thought it was confusing.**

**Erin: I wanted to make it like a movie were he screen is all black and you hear all of these sounds.**

**Rebecca: Still confusing.**

**Erin: *sigh* nevermind**


	3. Chapter 2

**Erin: EPISODE TWO! **

**Rebecca: This isn't a TV show! **

**Erin: I DON'T CARE! **

**Rebecca: *Sigh* whatever. **

_**Chapter 2 – the past: **_

_With Jean:_

Jean sat in class copying notes. Today was Friday, the football game was tonight. So everyone was exited, they couldn't wait to see the other team lose.

"Alright" the teacher said "we've finished for today, and because of the football game tonight. No homework"

At that the class cheered, So far none of her teachers have given them homework besides photography class. Which was to get pictures of tonight's game…..since the teacher wasn't able to go.

Jean packed up and sat in her seat waiting for the bell.

Her mind traveled to the Xavier institute, her home for the last three years.

At first when she got there the only person her age was Scott, it stayed like that for two months until Nick came. Nick is three years younger then them and was very shy and timid especially for an eleven year old who was about to turn twelve.

Then CJ came and it got a little more lively. He would do anything to get on Scotts nerves. Nick had some one his age to play, race and compete with.

Honestly if she didn't no any better she'd think they were brothers.

They could always cheer people up no matter what mood they were in.

Her mind traveled to the only other girl in the institute, Kaylee. Born in south Africa but raised in Lincoln, Nebraska. Kaylee was a cheerful, headstrong fifteen year old.

Kaylee was also known as Ghost, because her mutation allows her to summon weapons and turn invisible.

CJ's codename was Drake, part of his mutation is that he can suppress mutant powers – for that he has to always wear gloves since he had little to no control over it. – the other part of his mutation is that he can control and coat his body in an armor of rock.

Nick was also known as Flame, if you couldn't guess his mutation is Fire.

Jean sighed and looked out the window.

'I wish something interesting would happen' she hoped.

But of course as the saying goes 'be careful what you wish for'

The bell rung jolting Jean out of her thoughts.

The professor said to be back right after the game. So the new students at the institute. '

**Erin: That's all for to day folks! **

**Rebecca: this isn't a TV show! **

**Erin: don't care, any way readers get to send in a group name for my mutant OCs in the past. The one with the best suggestion will get to say the disclaimer and will get to have an appearance in a chapter! **

**Rebecca: So please send in the form below with your suggestion! **

**Name (Last and Middle optional): **

**Age:**

**Appearance/Clothing: **

**Personality: **


End file.
